Bring Me To Life
by avampire'sgirlfriend2010
Summary: Bring Me To Life:Is about a girl named Jillian Smith. Some upper powered vampire starts controlling Jillian, and it's up to Stefan to save her life. Will he be able to save the girl's life? Or won't he because he starts having feelings fo the girl?


Name:Jillian SmithNicknames:Jilli, Lynn, Li, and Color:BlackEye Color:BrownOther:She isn't that much popular and people talk about her behind her back because her father died. Her Father died when she was 12, leaving her alone with her mother, but she doesn't get along well with her Mother, and her Mother doesn't like her that much either.--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**Stefan Salvatore's P.O.V.**I passed through a street, not really paying any attention to the street name, and not really paying much attention to the millions of voices that I heard in my head. When I passed by one house in perticular, though, I heard no thoughts at all. I raised my head in suspecion, I saw the house looked completely black and run down, like no one had been living there, but in the driveway I could see a car parked there. I raised my eyes to a window, on the top floor, and then that's when I saw it. A girl was standing on the roof, looking like she was about to committ suicide, but she was fast asleep, I could sense that in her. Something else was there, some type of vampire with lots of Power, and whatever it was had been controlling this girl while she was sleeping. _Don't do it, _I thought to myself but I wanted to scream it to her. But she didn't hear it, and now she was falling, pushing herself off of the roof that had kept her from falling. But before she could touch the ground, I held her in my arms. I had caught her from falling any farther, and now I was holding her in my arms. I felt how cold she actually was, an unnatural temperature for the human body. If she wouldn't die from her committing suicide, then she would die from hyperthermia. I took off my jacket and wrapped it around her, trying to warm her up. I saw a look of pleasure flash across her face after I did.I sat her down in the passenger seat in my Porsche, and then climbed in through my door. The sound of the car roaring to life didn't wake her, suprisingly. I turned the heat up as far as it could go, warming the cold radiated off her body, I could almost feel how cold she is still. But she was warming up. The heat in the car, no matter how high it was, didn't bother me.I took her to the boardinghouse, easily slipping past Mrs. Flowers who was asleep on the couch. I took her upstairs to my room, and wrapping her up in my blanket. After the long way home, she wasn't _as _cold as before but she was still cold. But I was still concerned to keep her as warm as possible. And I wanted to know about the Powerful mind that had been controlling her, the one that had almost made her committ sound of a crow cawing from outside had brought me out of my thoughts. I looked out the window at the bird. It tapped on the glass with its beak, it was asking me to let it in. I turned around to look at the girl, ignoring the bird. But it tapped on the glass again, this time louder. I sneered over at the bird. _Why should I let you in?Why not? _I heard the bird say in reply, through its thoughts. I glanced at the girl on my bed then back at it. _Oh, I see, you're afraid that I might feed on her? I'm already full. _I still didn't trust him. And it would take more then that to convince me to allow him , somehow, I found a reason to trust him. And I walked towards the window to let him in. But the crow had disappeared and there stood my brother in his human form. I opened the window and let my brother in. Once inside, he shifted his eyes to the bed, eyeing the girl."Well, she's prettier then I thought she was." He turned to look at me, I saw hatred in his eyes for me. "But what happened to Elena?"I sneered at him. "Don't even think that! I still love her!"**Jillian Smith's P.O.V.**I woke up, well at least half way. I couldn't open my eyes yet, but I could hear and feel everything around me. Something comfortable, I was laying and wrapped up in something comfortable. It didn't take long until I had realized that what I was laying on was a bed, and what I was wrapped up in was a blanket. And what I heard: was a clock ticking silently in my ear, and something, or someone, was in the room with me, but I couldn't tell if it was a type of animal or if it was someone. But that didn't hold my attention for long, what did was how cold I was. I was so cold that it hurt, and it hurt _bad_. I wanted to wake up fully, but that pain was preventing me was the pain. And then it started, it took my mind off of the pain for a while, I heard two people screaming at each other. One, was gruff and husky, who ever it was I did _not _want to mess with him. But the other one, it sounded much more gentle and I opened my eyes, I stared around the room, taking in everything that was there, before I rested on the people who were fighting right in front of the bed. One in perticular had raised my heart pulse when I stared at him for the first time. He had brown, slick, spiky hair, with the most gorgeous brown eyes that I have ever seen. I was almost speechless, _almost._"Where am I?" That stopped their argument, and the cute one looked at me. I blushed. "Who are you?"The older one had jumped out the open window, which was left open. Leaving me alone with the younger one. I sat up in the bed, wrapping the blanket around me, and stared at him, waiting for an answer."Who are you?""I asked you first."He looked at me, defeated. He sat down on the chair next to the bed. "I'm Stefan Salvatore. And you were about to committ suicide when I found you." That left me confused. _Committ suicide? _I never even had the idea in my head before. Was he just making all this up? "Now, who are you?"I ignored that last question. "What do you mean committ suicide? I would never-!""Maybe _you _didn't-""Of course _I _didn't!""But _someone _had to. Someone might've been controlling you-""That's impossible.""Not as much as you think. But before we jump to conclusions, answer this one question for me. Who are you?"I had to think it over, this conversation and the cute guy sitting in front of me had almost caused me to have amnesia. "I'm Jillian Smith. Now, jump to conclusions!""Well, first off, calm down." I didn't see how much I was freaking out until he had said that. I nestled into onto the bed. "And," he grabbed my hand, I blushed harder, "this might sound crazy but it's all true. What I'm guessing is that a vampire might've been controlling you.""What? A vampire? You've got to be kidding me! They don't exist!" I started freaking out again. He tried to calm me down again, and giving me a yes-they-do look."Jillian, calm down. There's no reason to freak out." The way he said that, I couldn't resist. I calmed down myself down, taking a deep breath and letting it out."Ok, ok. I'll calmed down." I narrowed my eyes at him. "Are you telling me the truth?""Yes, I am."I sighed. "Alright."He looked at me as if he was expecting me to do something else. "Alright?""Yeah, I mean, that's kind of fascinating. Knowing that is kind of cool.""No, no its not, Jillian. It isn't at all," he said, scoldingly. I dropped my head, I didn't mean to offend him or anything. He caught my look of despair, and then changed the conversation. "I'm sorry, Jillian, I didn't mean it like that.""No, no, it's fine. _I _didn't mean it like that.""It's alright," he smiled charmingly at me, making me smile back at him. "Can I drive you home?" That caught me off guard, and I didn't know how to respond. At first, I didn't even know how to talk. After a few minutes of waiting me to answer, he sank back in his chair, and I caught that look on his face as he did."Stefan, I didn't... Of course you can drive me home."I tried desperately to cheer him up again, but it only cheered him halfway, the other half remained the same. I dropped my smile as we walked out the door.


End file.
